The purpose of the present invention is to provide a table from which slides may be projected on a screen for viewing by friends who may be visiting and wish to see the picture or film. In situations of this kind the host must get out the screen and set it up at the proper location. Then he must provide some support for the projector and finally get out the slides and see that they are in proper order. All this is annoying and time consuming, and this invention seeks to provide a table with everything necessary for picture projection therein, so that the table may be opened up as hereinafter described, the slides taken from the cabinet, and everything is in readiness for showing the picture in a matter of minutes. This is the principal object of the invention.